Turn it back
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: This is a YUURAM. Assassins are all over the palace, and Yuri is so stubborn to believe Wolfram. What if the blond's life was put into danger because of it? READ AND REVIEW


Chapter 1: A Day Full of Jealousy (WOLFRAM'S P.O.V)

"Ugh ..." I groaned as I stare at my flirting fiancée. How can he do such act in front of his own future husband? I'm so pissed off about it, but he'll definitely use the excuse of "WE'RE BOTH GUYS AND IT'S NOT NORMAL AT MY WORLD" stuffs (damn it! Why does he have to be born there?). I scrutinize the scene before me, I can't stand it! Whats with the touching and the smiling? Can't he just say "hello" then leave? Can't he noticed that I'm so annoyed? I sighed, why can't Yuuri just love me back? I feel like shouting at the jet black, but I just hold it in. I was about to enter the flirtatious act in front of me when ...

"WOLF" Conrad called. I swayed my attention to my cinnamon-colored hair brother. His face is stiff as rock, obviously having a dilemma.

"You have a problem with choosing a woman, Sir Weller?" I asked him, smirking a little.

"Yes- I mean No! Well ... We have a big problem" He told me.

"And that problem is?" I asked. He went closer to me and gently whispered. I flinched from what I heard; this is a disruptive situation.

"Are you sure?" I reassured; this situation isn't something to mess around with. Conrad responded with a nod, this night will be surely long.

* * *

><p>(YUURI'S P.O.V)<p>

I saw Wolfram and Conrad whispering to each other, I wonder what it could be. He seems troubled and ... how do you say this? Umm ... paranoid? "He'll surely hit me if he can read my mind ..." I murmured. "Pardon?" Lady Emilianne Von Mountbatten said with traces of confusion in her tone. I chuckled nervously to cover up, she's one sharp woman. "Can it be that the Heika is thinking about his gorgeous fiancée?" she mocked, grinning a little. I blush with the word FIANCÉE, what the heck! Why did I blush? I'm supposed to be straight and ... not homo but- ARGH! "I'm totally not in love with Wolfram!" I protested. I froze in the middle of the dancing nobles clutching at the young lady's hand. She giggled, "How sweet" she told me. I look down trying to hide my flustered face, one thing I know; my life will be a mess!

"Can I borrow my fiancée for a while?" I flinched from Wolfram's voice.

"If you may" the young lady answered giving me a pat on the shoulder, "Enjoy the night, Heika" she whispered.

"What's the problem, Wolf?" I asked him

"Better be careful around that girl, she might be an assassin" He snorted

I gave him a look, I prefer him being noisy and calling me a wimp than hearing him trash talk my friends.

"I don't think so" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. I saw the blonde prince inhale, his chest slowly rising—obviously trying to control his temper. "And I don't think that I should trust her, so you'll avoid her for the rest of the night" he calmly says, more likely DEMAND.

I tapped my foot, and shook my head; "NO" I objected before turning away from him. I felt his hand grip my shoulder, "Yuri! Listen to me!" He shouted. I slap his hand away, "I trust her!" I yelled, making him flinch. "It's dangerous! There are assassins around!" He cried, reaching out his hands towards me. I shook his hand away, "No means no, Wolf" I told him before leaving the blonde prince shock and surprise.

* * *

><p>(WOLFRAM'S P.O.V.)<p>

Yuri … just … objected and yelled at me without any care. I almost puke out the word "care" – Did I seriously made him mad? But I wasn't wrong; she's a suspicious character after all. If Yuri won't listen to me … I'll have to— I don't know what I have to do. I sigh, Yuri believes her more than he believes me. I'm his fiancée, we've been together for so long— well, we're not actually in love since it's one-sided for me. Then it struck me, what if Yuri likes her? What will I do? What if he chose her over me … I feel streak of sweat falling down my forehead.

"Yuri" I whispered.

* * *

><p>(YURI'S P.O.V.)<p>

Was I too roughed on him? I mean— I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I felt guilt slowly eating me, maybe—I should apologize; I mean, he wants to protect me and yet I— I shook my head, he'll probably call me a wimp for this. I grumble words that I can't even understand, is it this hard to say sorry? I used to say sorry all the time back on earth, but why is it so hard now?

"Heika" Lady Emilianne called. I smiled at her, "Hey" I told her.

She dash towards me with a big grin on her face, "How is it?" she ask, smirking.

"How's what?" I said, tilting my head on the right to signal her that I'm confused.

"Lord Bielefeld" She says. I frown from Wolf's name.

"We're kind of—fighting" I told her. I stared at her as her big grin disappears, "Aaw" she cried in frustration. One thing about her, she's probably a big BL fan.

"I'm so sorry" she says, lowering her head.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm probably the reason of your fight, right?" she mumbled. I smiled painfully at her; yeah, she is but— is Wolfram serious about her being a bad person? She's so fragile and cute, and really nice.

"It is fine" I told her.

"Well then, how about going out with me for a while. I mean, walk and things" she muttered under her breath, almost whispering the last part.

I smiled at her; she's as fragile as a porcelain doll—she can't be a bad person.

"Sure" I agreed, taking her hand in mine.

* * *

><p>(Wolfram)<p>

I stared at my cheating fiancée, I want to get mad at him, to shout and call him a wimp like I always do but- I'm tired of fighting. If Yuri's happy with her, should I give up? I felt my heart ache with the word "GIVE UP." Will I really back down in this fight?

"Wolfram!" Conrad called, "She might be one-" I didn't let Conrad finished, I quickly dash towards the direction where that WOMAN and Yuri went.

"Yuri, wait for me please" I cried deep within me.

* * *

><p><strong>:) First chapter<strong>


End file.
